Delusions
by Warrior Kalia
Summary: An AU fanfic. Maximillion Pegasus is stuck in an insane asylum... When will he get out? Complete Check for periodic updates and cool stuff!
1. Madness

Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how much I wish I did. This idea came, like so many of my ideas do, completely out of the blue. This one formed while I was talking to digitamer252, my friend, on the phone. I suppose it started when I found out that Pegasus created Toon World. At that point, I figured he was completely insane. What surprised me is that my friends casually agreed, as though this was common knowledge.   
My friends are weird. 9_9  
I supposed this is partially inspired by Metallica's Sanitarium, which I don't own either.   
To tell you the truth, this is pretty OOC. I'm afraid that I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh very often. ^_^¡  
If you see digitamer252 on Neopets, say hi for me! He's really nice! And he's helping with my Resident Evil spoof! ^_^  
  
  
  
Delusions  
By Warrior Kalia  
  
Chapter 1:

Madness  
  
  
"How are you doing today, Maximillion?"  
"..."  
"Maximillion? How are you?"  
"... Well."  
"Are you sure?"  
"... Yes."  
"Good. What do I look like?"  
"... A woman."  
"Good. What does this clipboard look like?"  
"A clipboard."  
"Very good. Does your head hurt anymore?"  
"... No."  
"Good. Have you been taking your medicine?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Do things look... _animated._.. anymore?"  
"..."  
"Maximillion?"  
"... No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"... Yes."  
"Very good. Would you like lunch now?"  
"... Yes. I would." Maximillion's quiet, hoarse voice broke slightly.  
Nurse Miko smiled at the thin, pale man before her. His silver hair was long and matted from months of not caring for it. His gaze was trained on his lap, one of the few things on him that wasn't bound by the straitjacket he wore. A patch covered one glazed-carrot colored eye. Or it would have, had the eye been there. He had removed it during a particularly violent episode of delirium when he was 15. "Well, I'll have Marco bring it to your room when you get there. And, if you're a good boy today, you might be able to see your friend Joseph." Miko said, her soft voice suddenly cheerful. Maximillion said nothing as he rose from the chair and was escorted back to his cell.   
  
Maximillion Pegasus was the only son to a very wealthy man, Christopher Pegasus. He had reluctantly sent his son to an asylum at 15, after he attempted to kill himself for the second time. The man had been extremely angry at the suggestion that his son, HIS son, could have possibly been insane. However, he had seen his fifteen year old son, his beautiful silver hair soaked with blood, clutching something in his hand as he sliced the pretty pictures out of his flesh. His son heard him opening the door and looked up at him, revealing an empty hole where his left eye should have been. Blood seeped from the space, covering the entire side of his face. His grip weakened, causing his left eye to roll onto the bedspread. It stared blankly at the ceiling, as though it could still function. Christopher didn't move, causing Maximillion to return to his carving, oblivious to the outside world until the paring knife was wrestled from his grip. He had been rushed to the hospital, then transferred to the asylum. Maximillion was now 25.   
  
Miko began writing on her clipboard as the guards locked the door to Max's cell. "The patient shows marked improvement and may even be well enough for release. Will have another session with him this afternoon." She tucked the pen into her pocket, got up, and left to go see about lunch.

_Note: More minor updates. An extra space added in the beginning, the chapter title added, and the chapter number underlined. Nothing to write home about.     -1/27/2004, Warrior Kalia_

_ Note: Minor updates: Spelling corrected and a couple of ellipses added. Nothing major.    - 12/10/2003, Warrior Kalia_


	2. Meditation

Note: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (Kinda sucks, but I'm sure the show/manga is better off without me anyway. I'd murder Anzu and keep Pegasus away from Cyndia in the first place. ^_^ Not enough bishounen. I own Megumi, though. I always thought Pegasus should have a girl worthy of him. Anyway...  
  
  
  
Delusions By Warrior Kalia (recreated from the best of her memory, with added stuff she just came up with)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Maximillion Pegasus sat on the bare stone floor of his cell, eating slowly and gently tracing the scars on his arms with one finger, thinking. True, his 'medicine', as they put it, did stop his hallucinations, but they also prevented him from dreaming. The endless darkness that results when a sleeping person doesn't dream... It was beyond frightening... A void in which many a person's mind had been lost forever. He hadn't slept for... how long now? Three days? Four? It didn't matter, he supposed. Although the lack of sleep was getting to him, he felt worse if he went to sleep. As though something had stolen a part of his soul. He finished off his lunch and sighed, leaning against his bed, still tracing. Memories of how the patterned dermal indents had been obtained flooded into his consciousness. He froze, powerless to stop it but used to it anyway.  
  
Maximillion had been bored as hell, no doubt about it. no one to talk to for once, everyone seemed to be leaving him alone. Besides the rabbit, that is. The rabbit never left him alone. His eyes were closed at the time. The rabbit caught his attention with a whisper. He opened his eyes to look at the freakish cartoon monster, but panicked instead. He couldn't see from his left eye! He couldn't SEE!!! He panicked for a couple of minutes straight before the rabbit managed to calm him down enough to send him into another panicked frenzy. Yami no Usagi explained that a spirit had entered his body and was trying to eat his soul. To save himself, he should remove the afflicted eye before the spirit could move to the rest of his body. It made sense. Maximillion immediately ran downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed the first knife he could see, ran back upstairs and into his room again. Sat on his bed and slowly but surely pried his left eye from its socket. He decided to hold on to the eye, just in case the spirit decided to leave. However a new problem had arisen- He now couldn't feel. He bitched about the recent spout of problems to the cartoonish dog that had suddenly appeared, and it nodded sagely and disappeared again. Yami no Usagi shed some light on his new predicament; he hadn't worked fast enough, and now part of the spirit transferred into the rest of his body. He theorized that the spirit would go away if he cut himself. Maxmillion nodded vigorously, soaking his silver hair with the blood that was coursing down his face. He drew his knees towards his chest and hugged himself a bit, just for the hell of it, and began cutting his left arm. When that didn't work, he began panicking again, and pushed the paring knife deeper into the soft, pale flesh. The muscle trauma caused the grip on his eye to weaken. He worked feverishly under the dictation of the cartoon Yami no Usagi, who encouraged his work and, indeed, even gave suggestions. Maximillion quietly damned the rabbit to eternal torment while working on his arm. Yami no Usagi heard him and seemed to get pissed off. The rabbit told him to begin on his wrists in a rather harsh voice. Maximillion quietly obeyed. However, his new work was cut off with the opening of the door. His father stared at him in disgust and horror. Maximillion stared back, transfixed temporarily. This loss of focus caused his grip on his removed eye to weaken further, and the eye to drop from his left hand and roll onto the bedspread. The cartoonish demon in the doorway didn't move. Maximillion wondered if he was truly there. Finding that he no longer cared, he went back to his arm. About ten minutes later, a few people came and wrestled him onto a stretcher. He protested of course; they hurt him quite a bit, and besides, they were scaring him again. NOW he could feel, and it hurt. "It hurt", The understatement of the century. Maximillion now snorted at that. At least he hadn't lost his sense of humor.  
  
So they sent him to the hospital, he was constantly bound to the bed, and a week later, they sent him here. Who cares? All in the past. Even as he told himself that, he knew he was lying. He cared. And the past affects the future. He finished up his flashbacks with a small dose of laughter at the phrase, "those were the days", and a sigh. A guard came into the cell for the plate and also, it was found, to give Maximillion a message.  
  
He had a visitor. 


	3. Meeting

Note: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thanks for asking.

Celidh: No one asked.

Shut up, you. Anyway, I finally updated this. This was the hardest chapter to write. I hope you like it!

Delusions

By Warrior Kalia

Chapter 3: 

Meeting 

Maximillion stared at the young woman in front of him as the guards unstrapped his jacket. She was about his height, with pale, white skin and long, wavy white hair. She wore a pair of white shorts and a t-shirt. Her icy blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him. It was Megumi.

"Maxie..." She said quietly as they embraced. "I missed you so much." She said quietly. Maximillion didn't reply. He was too busy hugging her, inhaling the warm scent of vanilla and orange blossoms that always seemed to hang around her. Being happy.

"I missed you, too." He said at last, as they broke the hug. Megumi smiled gently and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and looked at the floor, thoroughly embarrassed. 

"You might get out soon. I'll be happy to let you stay with me until they say you can go home, Maxie." Megumi whispered. Maximillion lifted his gaze to meet hers, hardly daring to believe it. 

"I mean it." She said, as though she had read his thoughts. Maximillion nodded and hugged her again, the remnants of hope playing at his mind.

---

"- So, I know the money's going _somewhere_, but I'm just not sure where; I always get the feeling during the meetings I attend that Jackson and Reston are hiding something from me, and they always act so coldly towards me- I think they feel I'm not a true member of their little executive 'club'... And dear Mr. Trent continues to try to tell me something, but always gets distracted before he can manage to say it. I really have to schedule an appointment with him, but he's such a busy man, I don't want to have to bother him further- he's rather like you, Maxie, in an odd sort of way..." Megumi mused, the subject of her inherited business dying away as her voice did. Maximillion watched her in a sort of trance. Her voice always had that effect on him; soothing and low, soft, maternal, he always felt any anxiety wash away  when the first comforting words reached his ears. 

"Your time's up." A guard near the door said. Megumi snapped out of it and glared at him, then smiled at Maximillion. "Bye." She said simply. She went through the other door in the small room, waving sadly to him. The guards began to redo the buckles on his jacket. Maximillion didn't care. For once, he went back to his cell feeling something close to happiness.

---

"So, the person in question has recovered completely, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. He has been treated over a period of ten years, and shows marked improvement. I believe he is well enough for release, provided he has someone to monitor his state for the first month. A Miss Megumi Tenshi has volunteered to take him in for that month." Nurse Miko Meino shuffled her papers, and looked at the council member hopefully. 

"Very well." The member said, after a minute of silence. "He will be discharged this afternoon." Nurse Miko nodded and left the small room to tell Maximillion. 

Note: Yeah, I know this was kinda short. Sorry. But I figure I can stop here. That, and I need to go to school. ^_^ Bye! 

_Note: Chapter number underlined, chapter title added. Once again, nothing major.     - 1/27/2004, Warrior Kalia_


	4. Medicine

Note: I want to dedicate this chapter to my lovely reviewers, Aura, Silver Dragon, Firedea, Lilpeach1000, Pegasus's Protector, and digitamer252! Hi, guys! *waves energetically* I gotta say, I absolutely loveloveLOVE Pegasus-sama as well, but when I get an idea in my head, there's no stopping me... I was distraught when I found out he was married... Accursed Cecilia... Grr... My list of bishounen is shrinking... Oh well. I hope you're all well!

Delusions

By Warrior Kalia

Chapter 4: 

Medicine

A few years passed, in which Maximillion Pegasus gained his freedom, his childhood home, his father's company, and his Millennium Eye. But that, dear readers, is a story for another day. 

Time had shown his condition to be somewhat stable, though he did have an occasional relapse. The servants, in this eventuality, usually alerted Megumi, who always arrived to calm him down. She became his nurse, almost, making sure he took his medicine during the relapses, telling him anything she could think of that might help him come to his senses, and staying by his side until he came back. It is a week after one of these relapses that our story picks up again.

Maximillion was at breakfast, thinking, a tiny frown creasing his pale skin. He picked up his glass and inspected it- red wine. He had an absolutely horrid tendency to drink alcohol in the morning. Megumi had always told him that it was bad for him, but it was something that he had unconsciously picked up from his father, something that he dropped when prompted and eventually- unwittingly- picked up again.  Lost in thought, Max raised the wine glass to his lips. He had taken a sip when something white caught his eye. 

The objects were tiny and unobtrusive; something that many a person was used to seeing at breakfast. He, however, never managed to get used to not just the items, but the idea that they existed- the reason they were there at all. The bright white pills that supposedly made his life better, that 'cured' him. 

Cured.

Ha.

He hated it all; the 'silences' in which he felt almost normal, lasting just long enough that he believed he might actually have gotten better... Then a sudden drop into the world he had known for so long. If this was the cure, then he'd take the sickness. At least he wouldn't have times that lied to him, promising a normal life. All he had was the rabbit. He shuddered.

He glared at his medicine, lying innocently next to his plate. He hated it suddenly, and everything it represented. The voices, the hallucinations, the fear and anger... He picked up the pills, staring hard at them. No... No more. He could barely remember his last 'reversion', but he was sure that anything, _anything would be better than the constant fear, having to look over his proverbial shoulder, never knowing when the next one would strike... Always waiting, waiting for that hellish rabbit to appear from a corner or shadow, his red eyes glowing with anticipation at the sight of him and his manic grin in place..._

Max pocketed the medicine silently. He jumped a bit when a voice called out to him. "Anything the matter, Master Pegasus?" asked Croquet, who was across the hall. 

Pegasus paused. "No. No, nothing's the matter, Croquet, thank you." He said, with a half smile. He began to eat once more, still thinking hard about the darkness inside of himself.

---

Maximillion crushed the tiny white pills, one by one, under his heel. The powder drifted and settled in the light wind his dress shoes' movement created. He glared at the pearly white dust on the tiled floor of his bathroom. Slowly, he brushed the powder into his hand and sprinkled it into the sink, turning on the water as he did so. Dusting off his hands, he turned triumphantly and, turning off the water with one hand, left the room.

Never again.

Note: Okies, that's chapter 4! I'll have to update it sometime... Um... The next chapter is a little while later, like a few days. Okay? Okay!

_Note: Usual updates today. Underlining, added some words, split things up a bit.    -1/27/2004, Warrior Kalia_


	5. Masculinity

Note: Buckle your seat belts, my lovely readers, because this definitely changes the rating to a solid 'R'. This is not for the faint of heart. I think. 

Or, at least, that's what I would say, if I put the second version up. Or even the first. This is the third, which is a lot tamer. 

It's still prolly R, tho.

Anyway, it's chock full of angst, but then again, that's basically what this story is, huh? I wrote this in that time I call the "Story Dream" period. Not a very inventive name, but it gets the point across. It's that slight period between sleep and wakefulness that I am able to come up with cool stories, but temper the more nonsensical, dream-like aspects with my own mind. As if you care. Anyway, to the chapter!

Delusions

By Warrior Kalia

Chapter 5: 

Masculinity 

"Megumi?" Maximillion called, opening the door to the guest room she was staying in. She was awake, and turned her head to smile at him. "Come in, Maxie." She said softly. He opened the door enough to slip into the room, then closed it. He smiled. "Come, sit." Megumi invited, gesturing towards the empty space on the bed. He went over and sat down. A small silence fell. 

"I... wanted to see if... you needed anything..." Maximillion said quietly. His gaze was fixed on her soft smile, but suddenly, something else caught his attention, and he trailed off. His eyes moved to glance at it, and he found that he couldn't really look away. He blushed. 

Megumi looked confused for a moment, then looked down. She blushed as well. Apparently, she hadn't been wearing a bra. And the cloth of the white nightshift wasn't exactly warm. An awkward* silence fell.

Maximillion looked away suddenly, his blush deepening. He was a very evil person for doing it, he knew, but he couldn't help it. A tear slid down his face, landing on his leg. He could hear Megumi shifting slightly behind him. "...Maxie?" She said cautiously. 

Megumi heard her friend whimper softly. "Maxie... Maxie, it's okay. I don't care." It was a slight lie. She DID care. But, then again, it was Max. She still didn't know what to do. She had quite a few mixed feelings over this. 

When Maximillion didn't reply, she slid an arm around his waist and hugged him as best her could. She felt something brush lightly against her arm, but she ignored it and withdrew her arm, struggling into a semi-sitting position. 

Maximillion didn't move, didn't even breathe, as he felt Megumi's arms around him. It made him feel safe, and a bit happier. He felt her breasts press into his back, though, and his blush deepened further. They were awfully soft...  Max shook his head violently, as if to get rid of his thoughts. Unfortunately for him, they wouldn't go away. He looked to the side. Megumi's eyes were closed, her head resting lightly on his shoulder. "Maxie... I..." She whispered. His heart pounded in his chest. What was she going to say? He slowly turned around on the bed to face her.

Megumi looked at him. He looked so sad... Her hand brushed his cheek softly. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I... I didn't..." She struggled to find the right words. "... Sorry." She ended quietly, her head hanging. 

Maximillion looked at her. "It's... not your fault." His quiet voice broke the silence. "I..." She started, but shook his head. "I have to go." He stood up quickly and made for the door. "Maxie!" Megumi cried, reaching towards him. She saw him stop for a second, then open the door and walk briskly away from the room.

---

Maximillion panted heavily, leaning against the door of his room. He looked at the ceiling, still panting, his thoughts racing. He stumbled over to his bed and sat down, staring dumbly at the ceiling. He swallowed out of reflex, his throat dry. Lowering his head, he looked down at his lap, his gaze still blank. 

He knew what he was doing, but couldn't really stop it from happening. Max breathed heavily as he slowly stroked his erection, trembling. Why was he doing this? Was he really such a basic creature as... as _he _had told him time and time again, that he had refused to believe? Was he going to always be a slave to his emotions, as he had been since birth?

He began stroking harder, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. Megumi... His hand sped up and he bit his lip, stifling a moan of pleasure and disgust. She was so beautiful, so very beautiful... Her smooth white skin, her sparkling blue eyes, her shy smile... her full, light pink lips, soft and kissable even without makeup, which she never wore... Her pert, rosy breasts, small but lovely... Her satiny thighs- just visible under her nightshift- that he ached and longed to touch, to run his hands over and sigh with happiness, to spread apart gently and... and... 

His movements took on an almost mechanical quality, as if he refused to be a part of this, refused to think about her any longer... Several extremely long minutes later, he came, breaking the cold night air with a strangled cry. His thoughts faded into nothingness and he stared at his semen covered hand, a mixture of horror and disbelief on his face as his member began to soften. Maximillion slowly fell onto his side, his clean hand gripping his soiled arm, and cried himself to sleep.

--

Megumi sighed, attempting to sleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to, but that didn't stop her from trying. She felt bad for causing him pain. She had forgotten that she didn't wear lingerie* when she went to bed, and invited him in. She hit herself a couple more times. Perhaps she should go apologize... Better put on a robe, first.  She did just that, and set off down the hall, praying to whatever god of goddess would listen that he didn't hate her.

"Maxie?" Megumi said quietly, knocking on his door. No reply. 

"Maxie, it's me. Can I come in?" She asked. Still nothing. 

She sighed. "Well, I don't blame you if you're mad at me. I... I forgot. I... Oh! This is so difficult!" She cried, hitting the wall with her fist. She had started crying. "I don't blame you if you hate me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She collapsed onto the floor, her face hidden in her hand. 

"... I'll leave you alone." She whispered after a few minutes, getting up. A stabbing pain shot through her heart and she stumbled, clutching her robe. "Ah!" 

Megumi was unable to get up, the pain blinding her, weakening her body. She was still crying. After a few minutes, the pain subsided, allowing her to get to her feet. She was shaking, but able to walk, which she did. She reached her bed and collapsed onto it, her breathing ragged, her blue eyes sparkling dimly. She managed to get underneath her blanket before falling asleep, still worrying about her friend, and cursing herself for what she had done.

* Apparently, according to Microsoft Word, this is how you spell this word. It looks wrong to me, but whatever.

_Note: Added a couple sentences, will probably come back to this chapter and rewrite it when I have more time. [and doesn't FF.net's HTML format spacing suck?]     -1/28/2004, Warrior Kalia_


	6. Mortality

Note: This chapter is most DEFINITELY not for the faint of heart. And if you have an aversion to sketchy descriptions (well, not that sketchy, but I'm not used to lemon scenes) of stuff, then you might wanna leave. This has sexual situations, violence, and threats towards a cartoon rabbit, but if you stuck with it this far, it shouldn't be too bad, ne?

One more thing; if you were looking for a happy ending...

... You came to the wrong place.

Delusions

By Warrior Kalia

Chapter 6: 

Mortality (4 days after the last chapter)

Maximillion sat down on his bedroom chair mutely, a glass of wine in hand. He sighed, thinking, and took a small sip.

"Psst!"

He nearly spat it out again. A familiar voice chuckled behind him. He froze. It couldn't be... He slowly turned. It can't be... please, it can't... 

It was.

Yami no Usagi stood, grinning at the silver-haired man. "Hello, Max." He said simply, rocking on his bunny heels. "Long time, no see." 

Maximillion's eyes widened, and he took a step backwards. "Wh... What are you doing here? G- go away!" He stammered, his voice full of fear. Yami no Usagi frowned. "You... tried to get rid of me." He said calmly, sounding a bit hurt. "You and that broad, what's-her-name, Megumi. I hate her." 

Maximillion Pegasus, the cultured, sophisticated millionaire, dropped his glass, climbed into his bed, threw the covers over his head and curled up, cowering. "Go away... Leave me a-alone..." He whispered. Yami no Usagi frowned again. "Hmmph." He said, pausing to think afterwards. A grin spread across his animated face.

"You stupid bastard." The black rabbit said, quite suddenly, in a completely different voice. It was suddenly older, less cartoonish, with a slight British accent. "Nobody loves you." He continued. Yami no Usagi went straight up to the now frozen Maximillion, yanked the covers off, and slapped him across the face. Maximillion broke down and began sobbing into his pillow. "You were a mistake." The rabbit hissed into his ear. "Your mother was a dumb whore. She killed herself to get away from you. I never wanted you. I wish I'd shot you at birth." Max simply sobbed harder, soaking the pillow cloth with tears.  

Yami no Usagi straightened up. He snorted contemptuously at the vulnerable figure on the bed. "I ask you to do one thing, one, and you screw it up." He snatched the pillow away from the man and lifted him up by the collar. "You good for nothing little cocksucker. You can't do anything right." Yami no Usagi spat at him. Before Maximillion could respond, if he would have, the rabbit shoved him back onto the bed roughly. 

Max began crying again, falling face first onto the mattress. "No… F- father, please..." He whispered, knowing already that he wouldn't listen. "Silver haired little faggot..." Yami no Usagi said absentmindedly.  Maximillion turned and buried his face into the retrieved pillow. 

A few moments of silence fell, broken only by Max's ragged breathing and the occasional sob. He felt a hand slide underneath the waistbands of his clothing, pulling them down a bit. Another hand unbuttoned his pants. His father had been leaning over him, his warm breath on Maximillion's neck. Yami no Usagi pulled both his pants and underwear down a bit further. 

"If you expect to live in this house, you're going to have to be useful for something." The rabbit breathed into Max's ear again, He tugged the pants down firmly, sliding them to his knees. "You have to earn your keep." The rabbit concluded. 

"No..." Maximillion whispered, memories flooding his mind as he relived his encounter with his father when he was 12. The rabbit had been caressing the pale, soft skin of Max's lower back. He had apparently gotten bored with that, as he stopped, leaning over the man's slender figure, and shoved two of his fingers into him.

Pain shot through him and Max screamed, clutching the bedspread with one hand. Tears coursed down his face. There were only two differences between now and the incident thirteen years ago, the first was that the other person had been, indeed, his father.

The second was that his father hadn't used his fingers. 

Pegasus sobbed harder than ever for the next minute, until the rabbit finished. "If you ever speak a word of this to anyone, I'll slit your fucking throat." Yami no Usagi concluded. His father had then buckled his pants again and left. Yami no Usagi simply stood there, arms crossed, a lewd grin on his face.

After fifteen minutes, Maximillion caught his breath and fixed his clothing as best he could. "I... hate you." He managed to say to the overly bored rabbit, who was currently reading his diary. "Yeah, well, I hate you, too. Who cares?" The rabbit said, regaining his normal voice. He suddenly tossed the book over his shoulder and got up from the chair. "That was your punishment. Now, for that whore, Megumi..." Maximillion's eyes widened at this. "Don't you touch her!" He said angrily, getting up. Yami no Usagi smiled a bit. "I'm not going to do anything to her. You are." He stated simply. 

Maximillion froze. The hell? "Yup." The rabbit nodded. "You'll be going to her house. It'll be a pretty summer day, and she'll be in those slutty shorts and that muscle-t you can see her bra in." Maximillion blushed a bit, and flexed his fists. 

"She'll invite you in like an airhead, all sunshine and giggles, and you go in. She'll go and get some lemonade from the fridge, and you'll follow her in. 'Oh, hi again!' She'll say like the bubblehead bitch she is, 'I don't need any help, thanks.' And you'll grab her arms and shove her onto the table. And she'll go, 'Maxie? What's going on? Let go!'" Yami no Usagi did a mocking impression of Megumi. Maximillion shook his head as the images flooded his consciousness. 

"Idiotic slut. Anyway, you'll use one arm to pin both of hers while you tear her shirt to shreds, and she'll be all, 'Ah! Let go! What's going on?!' But she doesn't call for help, 'cause she wants you, right? So you undo her whore shorts, and her bra, and you start playing with her breasts, right? And of course, she'll stop complaining and start moaning like a hentai slut. So you tear off her panties, and you take off your pants and stuff, and she's like, 'Ah! Maxie, let go, please!' I can't believe how she can be so slutty and still be a virgin…" Yami no Usagi speculated. He grinned wickedly. "You'll take care of that, though."

"So, anyway, she'll be all bitchy, 'till you start fucking her, and then she'll be all moaning again, and then you come in her, and she's all tired 'cause she's a virgin, but she'll start calling out for help, like 'Oh! Help! Someone! Get off me!' And she'll be crying and talking, so you stick your cock in her mouth to shut her up, and you make her suck it, and she can't breathe, but you don't care. Why should you? So she's choking, and you come again, and you make her swallow it, and she's all crying still, and you flip her over and-" 

"NO!!!" Maximillion shouted suddenly, cutting off the rabbit's monologue. "I... I'll kill you!" He said. It was the only thing he could think of doing that would keep him from hurting either of them. Twenty-five years of torture was a lot, but he wouldn't let him hurt Megumi, too!  The rabbit looked at him appraisingly for a few moments. 

"You can't, Max." Yami no Usagi said, finally. "To do that you'd have to kill yourself." 

Maximillion stood there, staring at the rabbit that had been the bane of his existence for years. He had decided. He turned and walked through the door, heading for Kemo's quarters. He knew Kemo had to have at least one... He reached them after about a minute and opened the door. 

The room was relatively clean, with a few magazines and things scattered around. A desk stood near the door and Maximillion searched through them frantically, until he found one that was locked.  He found a ruler and began to pry it open- the desk didn't have a very good lock. It popped open, splintering the wood a bit. He grabbed the item he was searching for and, pausing a moment to write something on a paper he'd found, rushed back upstairs. 

Maximillion locked the door behind him, pointing the gun at a bemused rabbit. "You really are, then? You love your whore that much?" Yami no Usagi said, smiling broadly and chucking to himself.

"Shut up!" Maximillion growled, moving away from the door. When he was clear of the wall he began to back up until he tripped over his bed. The gun went off, the bullet burying itself into the ceiling. 

"Tsk, tsk. Do you even know how to use that thing?" Yami no Usagi asked maliciously. Maximillion sat up, moving until his back was against the headboard. "I'm not going to listen to you anymore." He said, cocking the hammer. 

"You can't hurt me, remember?" Yami no Usagi drawled. The doorknob rattled and Maximillion slapped the folded paper onto the end table. The rabbit's attention was caught when Max shoved the gun into his own mouth and gave him a smirk.

Maximillion had never been very vindictive, but he couldn't help but give the horrified rabbit a slight smile as he began to pull the trigger. He waved with his free hand lazily as the rabbit's eyes widened and he began to say something- much too late. Goodbye, you bastard rabbit.

See you in hell.

---

Amelié whistled cheerfully as she made her way towards Master Pegasus' room, a basket of laundry underneath her arm. The brunette had been having a relatively good day, as her sister had called and said that she could make it to the wedding. The brunette switched to humming as she climbed the stairs, the basket of clothing braced against her hip. She was just about to open the door when she heard a loud gunshot from inside. She jumped, caught her breath, and listened. 

"I'm not going to listen to you anymore!" the muffled voice of Master Pegasus said angrily. What was going on? She rattled the doorknob, but he had apparently locked it. She paused, wondering what to do and who he was talking to, and was just about to shout when she heard the gun firing again. She became frightened. 

"Master Pegasus?!" She called, knocking on the door. "Master Pegasus, are you all right? Master Pegasus!" There was no reply. She pounded on the door a couple of times before a hand slid the key into the lock and opened the door. She stumbled foreward and landed hard on the ground, the clothing scattering over her pregnant body.  The person who had opened the door said, quietly, 'oops', and helped her up. It was Croquet. 

The two entered the room and took in the glass on the floor, the open diary a few feet away from the chair, the open drawer, the splinters from the ceiling lying on the carpet. Croquet held a hand back to keep Amelié from advancing and walked forward slowly. He turned, Master Pegasus' bed to his side, and his jaw dropped. 

Master Pegasus was sitting on his bed, his head bowed. The entire back of his head had disintegrated, the flecks of tissue radiating out from behind where his head had been, forming a grotesque halo. A gun Croquet recognized as Kemo's was in his lap. Blood and brain matter were soaked in his silver hair, dripping onto the sheets, drenching his clothing. He was most certainly dead.

Croquet collected himself as best he could, inspecting the rest of the scene. There was no sign of a break in. He knew Master Pegasus hadn't taken his medicine recently, but... 

"Croquet?" Amelié asked behind him. He whirled around. She looked worriedly at him, her fiancé. He looked so scared and surprised... She took a step towards him, to comfort him, but...

"Just stay there." He said quietly, holding a hand up. He spotted a folded paper on the bedside table and picked it up, unfolding it. He scanned it, re folded it, and left, his arm around Amelié's shoulders. 

---

"Dear Megumi-chan,

"By the time you get this message, I'll be dead. The rabbit was going to hurt you, too, and I couldn't let him. I don't want you to get hurt... Because, the truth is, I love you. You're basically the only person who's ever been nice to me. You shouldn't get hurt just because you were nice to me... I won't let him hurt you... I hope you can forgive me for this. 

Love, 

 Maxie."

A tear dropped silently onto the paper. Megumi rested her head on her shoulder, wiping her eyes a bit. She whispered a short sentence before the tears overtook her, leaving her sobbing well into the night.

"I love you, too, Maxie."

---

Note: I had people pre-read this for me, but the pre-readers were retards (no offense to people with Down's Syndrome) and I've learned my lesson- I'm going to have my friends Mike and Chris pre-read it next time. 

Fear not, my faithful readers! This may be the end of the main series, but it is by no means the end of this fanfic! I WILL continue! ^_^

Note: Added some... stuff. Sentences, exposition, crud like that. On to next chapter.     -1/28/2004, Warrior Kalia


	7. Misery

Note: Now that the original storyline's over, I can get on to more stuff, like background and exposition! Whee! I think, after this rather stressing week, I'll start with Max's childhood. How about... When his mother died? Okay, here we go! [How the hell am I so cheerful in such a freaky fic?]

Delusions

By Warrior Kalia

Chapter 7: 

Misery

Amanda Pegasus couldn't stand it anymore. The pain, the torment, the declarations of her worthlessness. It was too much. She had to get out.

She walked slowly to her son's room, knocked lightly on the door. No answer. She pushed the door open, holding her breath. Seeing Max, she let it out slowly, relieved.

He was sitting on his bed, his knees drawn towards his chest, reading. She supposed he could hear Christian yelling, the fights and... the aftermath... got scared, drew into himself. She didn't blame him.

She walked over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. She hoped she had used enough makeup to cover up her bruise. Max, however, didn't even look up at her. His beautiful burnt orange eyes were scanning the pages of his book. She peeked at the title. A Wrinkle in Time. Rather advanced for a child of five, but a good book. He read, perhaps intentionally blocking out her presence.

Amanda brushed her son's silver hair off of his forehead, looking at the beautiful boy that was a part of her. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, leaving a pink lipstick smear on the pale skin. Whispered words to him. Never once did his eyes stray from the pages of his book while she was there. 

Slightly saddened by this, she brushed his cheek with the back of her hand and got up, taking one last look at him over her shoulder as she left the room. Perhaps, deep in his heart, he knew what she had told him already, that she loved him. She just hoped that his father didn't manage to take even that away from him.

And here he came, dragging her into their room, locking the door. Asking, demanding to know what she had been saying to Max. What she had been doing. She told him. It wasn't enough to calm him- it never was. So he hit her, just like he always did. Again, and again. She could barely even feel the blows nowadays. Unless he hit her in the same place every time. And he always seemed to remember to do that.

Now he shredded her clothing, striking at every inch of her that he could. She was just a casual observer, taken from her body and watching from the sidelines as he removed some of his own clothing, plunged into her. She watched and waited, her plan forming in her mind. 

Tonight.

---

Dinner time. Amanda ate sparingly, not noticing her son do the same. She dabbed daintily at the corners of her mouth with her napkin, just as a lady should. She put it down and excused herself. She didn't notice Max's desperate, confused stare, but she could feel Christian's, his light blue eyes burning into her as she stepped lightly upstairs and into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and, leaning against it, shivered.

Amanda searched the cabinets quietly, making sure to put everything back in its exact order when she was done. Screwing the last top back on its orange container, she gazed at the pile of medicine she had gathered. Two of her own antidepressants, several aspirin tablets, more of the assorted antidepressants she took, cold pills, antihistamines, eight of some strange pill Christian had, her own menstrual medication, a few of Croquet's migraine pills. One of Joseph's painkillers, for his broken leg, a few more things she had grabbed at random. She stooped down and took a small glass and bottle of wine she had hidden earlier from below the sink. 

Filling her glass, she swallowed each of the thirty something pills she had accumulated, taking a small sip of Christian's good wine [which she had never been allowed to use] and gulping a pill with each mouthful. It took a couple of minutes, but she eventually took the last pill and sat down in the bathtub, waiting.

---

She was horny.

God, she was horny.

Her mind was racing in every direction at once, but most of it was concerned about her need for stimulation. And Amanda found her body reacting, her hand sliding between her sweaty legs and burying itself in the tangle of curly brown pubic hair. But even her weak attempts at pleasuring herself weren't helping. The overwhelming feeling was too much for her to handle. She wondered vaguely what pills she had taken, or what combination, would have produced such an effect. But she couldn't care for long. She bit her lip, the strain taking her over. She felt a warm trickle from her chin and realized she had bitten too hard. But she couldn't even care about that for long. Probably Valium or something.

She started coughing, a dry hack that wracked her body with convulsions and spattered blood onto the tiled floor a few seconds later. Wiping her mouth with one shaking wrist, Amanda sank back into the tub and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed, and she managed to think of fish, rainbows, and Maximillion, respectively, before succumbing to the darkness.

---

Max was absorbed in the strange world where everyone was the same, trying his very best to ignore the figures and shadows whispering and conversing all around the room. There was also a lot of noise from outside, a siren and lots of yelling, but Max ignored that too. It was probably just the puppy and Oranja-Cokie the penguin playing around. They did that a lot.

Maximillion didn't even look up two hours later, when his father came into the room. The ash-blonde man glared at his son, standing straight-backed against the door, waiting for the boy to notice him. After thirty seconds of staying in front of the door, he gave up and walked over, obviously annoyed. He stood next to the child, who was still reading.

Completely pissed off now, Christian Pegasus took his son by his slightly long, silver hair and yanked him off the bed, tossing him cruelly across the room. Max's book flew into the air as he slid across the floor, thumping his head on his closet door. Max scrambled to his feet, rubbing his head and retrieving his book, which had hit the wall. Christian grabbed him by his collar and lifted the child into the air. 

Max accidentally dropped his book as his bare feet left the floor. Christian spat at him, the saliva hitting Max's pale cheek as he winced. Drawing the scared boy close to his face, Christian snarled and dropped the boy, who landed with a thud on the cold ground and scooped up his book, hugging it. Christian sneered at the pathetic boy and made to leave the room. He paused, not bothering to turn back as he spoke.

"Your mother's dead."

And with that, the navy-suited man left, shutting the door on the stunned and frozen boy who was his son and locking it from the outside. Tucking the keys into his suit pocket, he set off to his bedroom, his cold, methodical gaze flickering with anger. Perhaps he had lost his wife, but his son was still his; at least he wouldn't escape... Christian would make sure of that.

_Note: Tabs and stuff. Not much to add, really. Writing next chapter, look forward to Chris' POV!     -1/28/2004, Warrior Kalia_


End file.
